<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Roses by Dejahthoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452431">Rainbow Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris'>Dejahthoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy AU, Reader Insert, the king's maze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was good in the Maze, under the rule of King Yugi, a gentle and benevolent man, but, even kings need love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/gifts">PinkCrystal_Rose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Valentine's Day gift for Rosey_heart. This is based on her story "The King's Maze", kind of an alternate AU inspired by later chapters of the story, if you're a fan of reader inserts I highly recommend it. (link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280849)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yugi could not help but heave a heavy sigh. The moment he threw open the pale wooden doors to his study his eyes landed on his desk, taking in the same sight he had the two previous mornings. A rainbow rose, resting delicately upon his writing mat. With a brow raised so high it disappeared into his golden bangs, Yugi leaned back, peering down the hallway. Just as expected, two flashes of white hair darted around the next corner, highlighted by giggles and scampering feet. Again Yugi sighed, this time with a bit more amusement, children will be children, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evy,” he called down the other end of the hall, to the young elven maid, before she disappeared into another room, “could you come here for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing she would follow, Yugi finally stepped into his office. With a few steps he was standing at his finely crafted oak desk and he picked the beautiful rose up with two slender fingers. It was a remarkable beauty, named after a rainbow for a reason, as each of its petals was a different color, from a common red, to white, to yellow, but even sporting unnatural colors, such as blue and green. They had started appearing in the palace garden two years ago and Yugi’s council of druids said that it was likely due two things: The fact that pure and light magic was seeping into the ground from being used regularly, and the fact that the chaos of the maze lessened every day under Yugi’s rule as king. The people were happy, this land was happy, and thus fruits born of the earth here were showing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You called, your majesty?” Evy said from the door and Yugi gave her a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it seems the little mice of the castle have been stealing from the gardens once again. Please, return this rainbow rose. Someone is sure to need it during the festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maid let an amused smile cross her face as she stepped up to take the item he held out. “If I may speak freely, my king?” she waited a beat where a now slightly confused Yugi nodded, “Perhaps the little ones are trying to say that our beloved king can make use of the rose during the festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi flushed at that, though tried to cover it with a cough. Yes, the thought had crossed his mind that the children wished him to use the rose himself. When the roses first started sprouting up two springs ago, Huarwar (Yugi’s personal healer and friend) had suggested that it was a sign. A sign that the kingdom needed more merriment- a festival. Knowing it would improve the moral and happiness of his people, Yugi agreed and thus, the springtime festival of the rainbow rose began. Couples young and old would spend the day romancing and spoiling each other, but more than that, singles would take the chance to tell those they had feelings for that they wanted more. If one was brave enough, they would get a rainbow rose from the palace and present it to the person who held their affection, and with any hope, the affection was returned. It wasn’t until last fall that Yugi had ever thought that he would need a use for the rose himself. Not until you arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I must get to work, Evy, please see that this is returned to the gardens,” Yugi said with another awkward cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The maid only bowed her head modestly and took the rose, “At once, your majesty. I shall put it in milady’s care personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Yugi felt heat rising in his cheeks at the mention of you, even if Evy hadn’t used your actual name. When she closed the door behind her Yugi let out a long sigh and slumped in his chair, not caring how unkingly the pose was. If everyone in his palace kept up their teasing comments and hints he wasn’t sure if he would make it to the festival tonight. Yes, Yugi was well aware of the way he felt about you and he knew from the reactions of those around him that it was written plain as sunlight on his face whenever he looked at you. Though most of his emotions had only reached critical points recently, Yugi was stunned by you since the first moment he met you. Soot and mud covering your tattered dress, eyes a tad red from tears and face smudged with dirt, despite it all you took his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These past few months had been havoc on his heart, even if it was a welcomed havoc. Like most of his subjects, you were brought here by the mysterious magic of the maze. You had grown up in another world, a home that was now destroyed and something within the magic of the maze had snatched you from the claws of destruction and dropped you here. He had found you wandering the grounds of the palace, lost, confused, and injured; and he had taken you in. Yugi did not have the power to return people to their worlds, the magic of the maze kept them here, but he could at least make the people’s new lives here happy ones. Instead of making a home and job for you in the town, you had stayed on in the palace, helping in the gardens, Yugi not being able to bear the idea of sending you away when you showed signs of being comfortable in the palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides accompanying him for walks often, the two of you had bonded over a mutual love of games. Several nights a week you would join him after dinner and play a new game with him, whether it be with cards or on boards and during these games you two got to know each other quite well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Yugi had the urge to tell you just how much you captivated him within those private moments? Yes. Had he often had to bite his lip to keep from sighing like a love struck fool when you laughed and smiled at something he said? More times than he could count. Had he come very, dangerously close to simply grabbing you and kissing you- even gently laying you back against the settee cushions and tangling his hands in your beautiful hair? Don’t even get him started on those urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of that meant that he should act. As sure as Yugi was that you cared for him, he wasn’t sure how deep that care went. What if you felt obliged to give into his feelings because he was king or as repayment for helping you? He knew you were a proud and strong woman who would likely tell a horned demon to shove it rather than give herself unwillingly...but the fear was still there. And even if you didn’t feel that obligation, he did not want to risk making your friendship awkward. He valued you and the time you spent together in so many ways, he felt sick at the mere idea of tarnishing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many thoughts ran through Yugi’s head it was a wonder that he got any work done at all over the next few hours, but he did. In fact, his work consumed him so much that before he knew it another young maid, this one a fairy, was knocking on his door asking what he wished to have for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time after downing his snack there came another knock on the door and Yugi told whoever it was to enter. An elf with somewhat messy white hair dressed in a fine pale blue and white suit entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryou, is there something you need?” Yugi asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His right hand man gave him a small smile, “You’ve been busy, my king. So busy that you’ve seemed to have lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi blinked up at the elf twice before realization dawned on him and he sprang up from his chair, “Oh! I’m sorry, Ryou,” he hastily gathered up his jacket, which had been discarded an hour or so ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rush, Yugi,” Ryou assured with a chuckle, dispensing with the formalities a bit as he knew it would help what he had planned to say to the king. “You’ve gotten much done today, eager to be able to attend the festival tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Yugi pause- or rather, in his scrambling state, stumble. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Yugi responded, thankful that there wasn’t a stutter in his words. When Yugi was fully presentable, he waved his hand at the door, “We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Ryou and a number of staff (including you) had been in charge of the festival and setting everything up on the palace grounds as well as in town, Yugi still needed to survey everything and give his approval or any last moment changes before everything was settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked down the brightly lit halls, Ryou started on what he had been wanting to say to Yugi all day. “So, after this your duties should be done for the day, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi scoffed, “Of course not, I still have to talk with the council about increasing security around the borders, read over the new tactics for finding newcomers to the maze quicker, and find replacements for-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All things that either I can do for you, or can wait until tomorrow,” Ryou interjected with a firm tone he rarely used. “Yugi, you need rest. You’ve been running yourself ragged recently. Huarwar is also concerned about your sleeping habits, he says you haven’t been getting more than four hours of rest at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed, he should have expected his healer to talk to Ryou after his last check up. Wanting a moment before they reached the grand staircase that would lead them down to the gardens, Yugi stopped and took in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve been doing a lot, Ryou. But it’s what has to be done. The royal council says that life is improving in the maze every day, but that can’t happen unless I work at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away from his second in command, staring out the stained glass window. There were two children playing in the hedge garden while their mother worked, giggling and chasing each other, their mother warning them to calm down before they hurt something. They were water sprites, like Yugi, and much like himself, they were ripped from their home, a lush and wonderful peaceful land, and thrown here like prisoners in a gilded cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help these people find their ways back home, but the least I can do is make their lives here happy. If it takes a few sleepless nights to do that, then so be it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young king felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked over at his closests confidant, Ryou was staring back at him with concern. “And all of your subjects love you for the work you do, but we need our king to be healthy and happy. Please, Yugi, after we review the festival arrangements, go back to your quarters and take a rest. I’ll have a maid wake you before the festival starts so that you have time to get ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared into each other’s eyes for a few long moments, before Yugi finally sighed and hung his head,  “Alright, you win, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid!” Ryou almost had to bite his lips to keep another comment from slipping out. If he were a more forward man, he might make a comment about how he should use tonight to ensure the second half of ‘healthy and happy’, because surely having you in his arms would make nights more...lively. Instead, the young elf simply settled for, “Now, let’s get going, can’t keep your lady waiting,” and almost laughed at the way Yugi blushed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Birds were singing in the trees and not for the first time that day, you found yourself humming a little tune inspired by their twittering. For a flower sprite, this was the happiest place you could be; in a lush lively garden teeming with vibrant plant life. Yugi hadn’t given you a completely official role here in the palace, but given your skills in magic that revolved around plant life, it was only natural that you started tending to the gardens to earn your keep in the palace. Though you had never tried to take on the role of leader in this department, the other servants who were in charge of the groundskeeping seemed to come to you whenever something needed to be decided on or dealt with regarding the flowers, trees, and landscape. Seeing this, Ryou had asked if you were willing to be in charge of most of the arrangements for the rainbow rose festival, which you graciously accepted. It was still heartwarming to you, to think that such a sweet holiday was celebrated here, and that the king and his court were the ones who started it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another melodic hum started in your throat as you trimmed the thorns off of another rose with care. Even with all the magic you had poured into your plants back home, you had never seen such a wondrous flower. After taking off the last thorn you spun the stem between your fingers gently, letting the petals create a beautiful, almost prismatic effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your whimsical moment was cut short as someone behind you cleared their throat. You turned to see the dwarf who had been a welcomed helper with the decorating and you gave him a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tristan, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to blush a bit at your smile, but straightened up and ran his fingers through his dark hair, “We’re done setting up the trellises and archways, but we need your help to finish the decorating part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, but before you could stand from your work spot, another voice called out to you and Tristan. Looking up, you found none other than Ryou and your beloved King walking towards you. The moment your eyes met Yugi’s your swore you saw the delicate wings at his back flutter slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve come to check on your progress,” Ryou clarified, that usual soft smile of his meeting your own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have perfect timing, I was just about to help put the finishing touches on the decorations, after that, all we have to do is finish dethorning the rest of the roses for our guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made to get up from your spot beside the rose bush, knees protesting a bit from how long you had been crouched there, but before you could move much, a hand presented itself to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up you met eyes with Yugi and his expression was soft as he gazed down at you. “Let me help you up,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat was starting to creep up your neck as you said a “thank you” and took his offered hand. The way the sunlight shone at his back, the way his soft hair blew in the slight breeze, the way he smiled at you, all of it made your heart flutter. It was easy for Yugi to get that reaction out of you, though he likely didn’t know it. So many times your chest felt light and fluttery at his looks and actions: his boyish laugh, how handsome he looked when he left the first two buttons of his shirt undone, the way his fingers brushed against yours as you two walked together, the way he grabbed your hand hands in joy when you managed to beat him at one of his games. At this point, you dare say you could more easily count the times your heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> in disarray in his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you and the men walked down the cobblestone path to the area of the grounds where the festival would be held, you and Ryou explained a few decisions that had been made during the preparations to Yugi. He seemed more than fine with the adjustments, trusting you both and your judgements completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the four of you arrived at decorated clearing, the few fairies and dwarves working stopped in their tasks long enough to give a small bow and respectful greeting to their king. Everything was set up the way you envisioned, the collection of stones forming a natural dancing circle, the walls made up of latticework trellises to keep everyone in the large area, the arches and arbors that couples could sit under, all of it was perfect! Well, almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I put on the finishing touches?” You asked with a cheeky smile and Yugi nodded, meeting yours with a smile of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stepped forward and asked the workers to step back as you raised your arms. The nature that surrounded the clearing answered to your magic and sprang forth with ease. Vines and ivy crawled up from the ground, weaving and curling around the trellises and arches. Flowers and herbs bloomed to life on the earthy ropes, adding color and scent to the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When your work was finished everyone clapped and you found yourself blushing at the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remarkable,” Ryou said and stepped forward to examine a bushel of bluebells hanging from one of the arches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done a wonderful job!” Yugi praised, simply beaming at you, “Of course, I knew you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let a small giggle escape you as the blush on your cheeks surely darkened, “Thank you, my king, but all I did was give a few suggestions and put on that final touch.” You turned and waved your hand at the fairies and dwarves gathered. “They’re the ones who did all the hard work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi nodded and addressed the workers, “You’ve all done a wonderful job, thank you for all of your hard work and effort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servants in question beamed proudly, preening under the praise and again bowed to the young king as they thanked him. Yugi then turned back to you and again, the way the sun shone behind him as he smiled at you made him look...angelic. The wings didn’t hurt this effect either of course, especially the way the delicate, dragonfly-like things caught the light and seemed to sparkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll have plenty of time to get ready for the party after all your work is done,” Yugi said, his tone rather low and intimate as he stepped closer to you. Then, red bloomed on his cheeks as he blinked at his own words, “Not-not that you don’t already look lovely, I was just- uh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking mercy on him you giggled and reached out to give his arm a reassuring touch, “Don’t fret, my king, I understood your meaning. And not to worry, I have a dress all ready for tonight’s festivities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it, that all your surroundings seemed to melt away when it was just the two of you? Because as he subtly, oh so subtly, leaned into your touch and gazed into your eyes, nothing else around you seemed to register. All that mattered at the moment, was the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will look beautiful,” he whispered, and you scolded yourself for thinking about how breathless and intimate his tone was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly though, he seemed to regain himself, and noticed how closely he had been leaning in towards you. He cleared his throat and hid an almost pained expression behind the act as he leaned away. Your heart didn’t ache at the act, though you missed the warmth of his body being so close even as your smile turned more polite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be getting back to work,” you said with a little laugh to hide your nerves, “can’t have us or the town running out of roses tonight, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right, of course, I’ll see you tonight then.” Again Yugi offered his gentle smile that surely could melt the coldest heart as you stepped away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, tonight,” was all you could manage to say before you forced your eyes to tear away from his visage and refocus on the path ahead, back to your work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were down the path a bit, Yugi let out a small, content sigh. Then, the bubble that always seemed to envelop him when he was with you popped and he finally took notice to quite a few pairs of eyes on him. He turned and found that Ryou, Tristan, and all the other servants at work were paused in said work and peering over at him (at him and you moments before too, he might add!). The moment they realized they were caught, they quickly went back to their tasks as if nothing had happened, though Yugi heard a few of the fairies giggling and saw some of the dwarves casting each other knowing looks. The only one who did not hide his blatant spying was Ryou, who was now giving Yugi a very, very knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, will you quit it,” Yugi mumbled, a rather unkingly blush heating his face as he turned away and started back towards the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lively music swelled and filled the air, signaling that the party had officially started outside. Yugi should have been there already, but he was spending too much time fretting in front of the mirror. Did he look alright? Did the color suit him? Was the bracelet he put on too much? Should he keep all of his buttons closed to look more dignified, or leave a few open since this was a party after all? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king sighed as he looked at his reflection, at a loss despite the various outfits he had tried on already. Why was he worrying about this so much? Yes he took a bit of pride in his style, but never fretted over it this much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could probably show up in a burlap sack and she’d still look at you like you’re the only rays of sun in a black forest,” called a very humored voice from his doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed and looked up, scolding himself for being so distracted that he hadn’t even heard his guest enter. Then again, the king’s quarters consisted of several lavish rooms, so it was little wonder he hadn’t heard the doors on the other side open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Duke,” Yugi sighed, electing to ignore the suggestive tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The devilishly handsome druid who would likely be gifted several roses tonight stepped inside the bedroom, still smirking with that teasing air. “A rather distressed Ryou told me to come fetch you, we’ve already had several guests ask if you’re alright. They’re worried you’re sick and won’t be joining us tonight or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry anyone,” Yugi sighed as he turned to snatch the velvety blue jacket adorned with gold buttons off the bed. “I’m ready now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke gave a fake hum of consideration as he looked Yugi over, “I think you’re forgetting something, my king,” he said and winked, something mischievous playing in his green eyes. Yugi opened his mouth to ask what, but before he could get a word out, Duke produced a fully bloomed rainbow rose from behind his back. “A token to give a certain lucky lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi blanched and again, before he could say anything the druid opened the water sprite’s jacket and slipped the flower inside the breast pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t! It’ll get squished like that!” Yugi protested, imagining how hard you had worked at dethorning and cleaning the roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke made a tisk tisk noise, “Didn’t your beautiful little flower sprite tell you? She enchanted all the roses to stay in full bloom all night, and for the petals to be more resilient for the time being too.” Again the good looking man winked, “Guess she knew that love and romance can lead to a few things that’ll get a poor rose crumpled under bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi turned away from the suggestive words and tugged at his jacket to put it back in order. “I keep telling everyone that I shouldn’t be giving anyone a rose tonight…” he mumbled, more disheartened than he thought he would sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my sweet, naive little sprite of a king,” Duke sighed and clasped his hand on Yugi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, most in the castle should be glad he wasn’t like the short tempered tyrants they’d had as rulers before, or such teasings would likely have ended in a subject or two getting set on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Duke’s mood softened at the genuine worry in his friend’s eyes. He gave Yugi’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Don’t fret. I’m sure you’ll find a use for the rose by the end of the night. Now come, the fun won’t get too crazy without our king!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that the druid led the water sprite out of his room and down the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke was half fibbing about the state of the party. Though Ryou did look a bit distressed until he saw them coming down the garden path, the patrons of tonight were far too engrossed in each other to take notice of him or his previous absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little wonder why of course, everything looked simply divine in this little space of paradise for lovers. The sun was going down and the fairies had enchanted little balls of light to hover in the air, some stayed a bright white while others delicately pulsed from one color to the next, mimicking the roses that were tucked into lapels and woven into hair. Couples who were not in the mood to dance to the string band playing their tunes where sitting under the flowerscaped arches or leaning against the vine draped latticework; holding hands or kissing chastely, some even simply staring lovingly into each other’s eyes. Other couples, or those still waiting for their roses, were occupied on the dance floor, some pairing off, others pulling their friends into large dancing circles full of laughter and cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Yugi’s eyes only grazed over all this splendor, his mind already too preoccupied with trying to find a specific person in the crowd; the one his eyes always found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There you were, on the dancefloor, holding hands with his chief of staff Tristan, who was spinning and twirling you with little effort as you both laughed. Yugi had to push away the small pang of jealousy that echoed in his chest. He was a bigger man than that, and easily set aside the annoyance of seeing another man hold your hand, in favor of taking in your beauty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were absolutely radiant. A smile bright with glee on your face as you enjoyed the night after all this work. A gown suited perfectly to you hugged your frame and flowed with every turn. You told him long ago that you were the seamstress of your village back home, and had insisted on making your own gown for the festival. It was a good call, as your favorite color complimented your complexion and the style flattered your frame elegantly. It was all Yugi could do not to let his knees buckle at the mere sight of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our king needs to pick his jaw up off the floor,” he heard Duke’s teasing whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi allowed a moment to throw him a scolding look before joining Ryou’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I had sent that maid to wake you from your nap with plenty of time to get dressed, my king,” Ryou said, his tone not quite admonishing, but not the lightest either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke laughed, “Come now, Ryou, a man has to look good for his subjects! ...one subject in particular, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you two stop it,” Yugi hissed through his teeth as he waved at a few of the staff enjoying the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will, now that she’s coming over,” Ryou hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question turned and found his heart rate doubling in an instant when his eyes landed on you. Your face was slightly flushed from all the dancing, but it only added a healthy glow to your skin. Gods above you were even more beautiful up close!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, my king,” you amended with a giggle. “I was asked to come over here and see if you would like to join our dancing circle?” You turned slightly and waved at a small group of waiting patrons, who smiled brightly at him. “We’ve been waiting for you to come, I hope you don’t plan on staying over here all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he said a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat, ignoring how Ryou and Duke were likely throwing smirks at each other behind his back. “No, of course not. I would love to join you for a dance- all of you, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed one of his warm smiles as he held out his arm for you and felt his heart leap with joy when you beamed up at him as you took it. He led you out onto the dancefloor towards the other waiting guests, though somewhere in his heart, a rather large part, he wished he was dancing with you alone. Still, just seeing your bright smile was enough for him, for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yugi agreed to dance with you and your friends your heart felt overjoyed. Yugi worked too hard, and though he often said that his walks and late night games with you were much needed moments, he still needed to let loose and have fun tonight. It was harder for a king of course, always having to command that air of respect and dignity, but he could allow himself this dance and the next, was expected of him, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course a part of your heart wished you had the courage to ask for a more...intimate dance, but seeing the genuine and relaxed smile on Yugi’s as he switched from partner to partner on the dancefloor was enough to ease your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music played and you were passed from partner to partner as well, feet and hands keeping up with the upbeat tune all the way. Unfortunately as the dance went on, you eventually lost track of your beloved king in the crowd as more people joined your group dance. You tried not to be too saddened by it, Yugi was enjoying himself and that was all that mattered. But still, you wished you could find him after a good five minutes of scanning the crowd as you danced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for someone?” called a silky voice as a new partner took your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Good evening, sir Duke,” you said, trying to avoid acknowledging his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The druid’s smirk turned into a knowing one and you cursed yourself for being so obvious. “I notice that you have a rose tucked into your dress, I hope someone hasn’t already stolen your hand,” Duke pressed, before giving you an elegant spin, immediately pulling you back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- no no, I was just keeping it for myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke hummed and at that point in the dance he should have passed you to another, but instead he pulled you against him, into a more intimate frame, and swept you to the other side of the dance floor! You opened your mouth, about to protest being stolen away, but he leaned in and whispered something that caught your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I overheard one of our young gardeners talking to his friend, apparently he is very intent on giving you a rose and making you his tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face heated at that, knowing just who Duke was talking about. He was a kind young man, though slightly pushy and not at all who you wanted to spend the evening with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you and I, everyone here, knows that is not who you wish to give your hand to. So, to avoid any awkwardness, I thought I would help you slip away and take a few moments to yourself until he gives up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, without giving you much room to say anything, Duke spun you as the music swelled, and let go of your hand so you were standing right at a path that would lead to a more private area of the gardens. You took a second to look back at him, but he only smiled, winked, and readjusted his red coat before stepping back into the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment you thought about ignoring his warning, but, catching sight of the young eager man in question as he tried to find someone (you), you decided to take the suggestion and slip out for a quiet moment to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a welcomed solitude in any case, though you were enjoying the party immensely, taking a rest by yourself for a few moments couldn’t hurt. As the music grew quieter, you recognized the pathway you were taking, a memory of walking side by side with Yugi coming back to you with a fond sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you remembered right, the path should end in a- yes! A beautiful fountain. It was large, surrounded by stone that one could sit on and enjoy the sound of gently flowing water. At the center was a statue of a woman, draped in a flowing robe that did little to hide her soft, lovely looking body, her arms outstretched as if asking for an embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so caught up in the scenery that you hadn’t taken notice that you weren’t the only one there. It was only when you stepped forward and caught movement in your peripherals that you realized someone was sitting at the water’s edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Yugi, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone else was here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi, as you expected, only gave you an inviting look before chuckling, “Don’t be sorry, I just wanted to step away for a moment, but it would be nice to have your company... if you’d like mine, that is.” He chuckled again, this time a bit more awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You returned his warm expression and stepped forward again, taking a seat right beside him. You opened your mouth to give Yugi the compliment you had been saving all night, but he beat you to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get the chance to say this earlier, but you look beautiful tonight. You’ve outdone yourself in that dress- I- I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> that dress!” The utter distress and frustration in Yugi’s tone almost had you doubled over with laughter. He took a deep breath to calm himself before clarifying. “You and the dress you made look gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart gave a little leap at the compliment, though those were never in short supply when it came to Yugi; he always seemed to make you feel beautiful. “I could say something similar to you, Yugi, you look very handsome tonight.” Your giggle seemed to draw his interest as something else came to mind. “I’m sure if you weren’t king the ladies would be lining up to give you their roses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi scoffed in good nature, “And how many men have you had to turn down tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, what makes you think I turned any of them down?” Though the way he blinked like a sad deer at your comment almost made your heart drop, ultimately it made you giggle again. “I was kidding, Yugi,” you explained between fits of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and the heavy weight to it caught your interest. Then, at the thought of the rainbow roses your hand instinctively went to the pocket you had sewn into your dress, where you kept one of the precious roses in the hope that you would find the courage to hand it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember this fountain,” you said, hoping to give yourself a moment to gather that courage. You looked up at the statue and the water cascading around her. “This was the garden path you took me down on our first walk together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember?” Yugi asked, his tone once again low, intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I remember.” Your gaze turned back on him, and the way the moonlight illuminated his pale skin made your heart race. “I was so lost and scared when I first came here, but then you helped me, Yugi. You took me in and made me feel safe, gave me a home and a new life, work that I could take pride and joy in...and you never asked for anything in return besides my friendship. Yugi- I-” You had to take a moment, had to take a deep breath to compose yourself before you reached into your pocket and pulled out the rainbow rose. Your courage almost faltered when you saw his eyes go wide at the sight, but the blush on his cheeks brought it back. “Yugi, even if you only want my friendship and nothing more, I have to tell you this.” You held up the rose, hoping he would take it, “I love you, Yugi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment for the king to react. His wide eye wrinkled as his smile grew, face turning into an expression of pure jubilation as he took your hand. He whispered your name, suddenly seeming a bit frantic with a plan. “can you close your eyes for me, just for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling nerves tug at your heart you nodded and let your lashes flutter closed. You heard the rustle of clothes before his hands turned your wrist towards him. The familiar feeling of a rose’s stem coiled around your wrist and you knew he was tying his own rainbow rose around it. When he was secure, you felt Yugi’s finger brush against your cheek. He whispered your name again as he cupped your face and leaned in to your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to open your eyes again, but as you felt him about to draw back slightly, instead his lips brushed your cheek. You felt his breath hitch before lips were pressing against yours. You gasped against the gentle affection wanting to melt into the feeling of finally having him- but the lips retreated suddenly!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Yugi said frantically when your eyes snapped open, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, not without your permission-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hushed him by grabbing his collar and pulling him back in. Your lips met his again and he moaned as you trailed your hands to the back of his neck and he wrapped his arms around you to pull you flush against his chest. It was your turn to moan as he turned his head to deepen the kiss, bringing one hand up to cup your face again while the other held you tight against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered your name against your lips and your heart melted yet again from the sheer volume of need in his tone. You leaned back as you tugged on him and he followed your lead, pressing your back against the fountain’s edge and laying his body on yours as he continued to kiss you, his tongue now brushing against yours to ask for permission. His name fell from your lips next and he practically growled in pleasure at the sound, a surprising action from your gentle king, though quite a welcomed one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you enjoyed the festival greatly, though no one at the party could say they saw either of you for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>